


Together

by Lizzy2002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy2002/pseuds/Lizzy2002
Summary: Kara tells Lena how she feels.





	Together

Lena Luthor. The sister of the evil Lex Luthor the daughter of Lillian Luthor. The CEO of L-Corp. Was nothing like her family, her family was cruel. She is kind Intelligent, nothing like them. She helps people not hurts them. Don't forget her best friend is her brother's enemies cousin.

Kara Danvers. Sister of Alex Danvers, Cousin of superman, last daughter of Krypton. Supergirl, She is brave, Extraordinary in so many ways, she fights for people she doesn't know. She lives a double life. Has to keep secrets from people she loves. She protects. Don't forget her best friend is her cousins enemies sister.

They come from two different backgrounds. Yet somehow they manage to find each other.

This is the story of two people who find themselves in love with someone they never thought they would. The story of how best friends turn into more.

Lena Luthor is in love with Kara Zor-El Danvers. 

She's afraid to lose Kara so she doesn't say anything. What she doesn't know is that Kara is also in love with her.

Kara wanted to tell Lena. She just needed a push. Alex knew this so she was prepared to give her little sister the push she needed. 

Alex showed up at Kara's apartment at 10:30 am on saturday with Maggie by her side. 

Alex knocked lightly on the door knowing Kara would hear. Kara opened the door looking confused. “Hey guys. What are you doing here?” Kara asked after letting them inside.

“We are here to-” Alex started only to be cut off by Maggie. 

“Not we, you” Maggie stated.

“Whatever. I am here to talk some sense into my baby sister.” Alex informed.

“I'm not a baby.” Kara whines after flopping down on the couch with Alex and Maggie following.

“You are to me. Anyway. We need to talk about Lena Luthor.” Alex told Kara.

“What about her? If your going to accuse her of something, I swear to Rao-” 

“Whoa there, calm down, I'm not accusing her of anything.” Alex cut in.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara apologized.

“You should tell Lena how you feel.” Alex stated.

“No Alex, I can't. She doesn't feel the same way. I can't lose her.” Kara said sadly.

“Listen little Danvers Lena loves you. I can tell by the way she looks at you. The way she stares when she thinks no one's looking. The way she smiles at you.” Maggie jumped in.

Kara made a decision. “I'm gonna tell her.”

“Really?” Alex and Maggie asked in unison.

“Really.” Kara replied.

“Finally! Your mopping was killing me.” Maggie said hugged Kara.

Alex just smiled and hugged her sister. Whispering in her ear “I'm glad your gonna tell her.”

The next day Kara went to L-Corp to meet Lena for lunch. This was the day she was going to tell her how she felt.

Lena was in her office finishing some paperwork while she waited for Kara. Kara may have been ready to tell Lana how she felt. Lena on the other hand didn't have anyone to encourage her to tell her how she felt.

Lena looked up when she heard a knock as her door opened. Kara walking in with takeout from the Chinese place they liked. 

“Hey, Lee.” Kara greeted while she walked to the table and set the food down.

“Hello, Kara. How have you been?” Lena asked.

“Pretty good. Have some things on my mind. How are you.” Kara replied. While walking over to Lena to hug her.

“I've been fine. Working a lot.” Lena answered.

“You need a break! Let's eat I'm starving.” Kara exclaimed and gestured to the food.

“Of course you are darling.” Lena laughed letting the name slip. 

Once they were both done eating Kara decided that she was going to tell Lena.

“Lena I um I have something I want to tell you. I I um..” Kara tried. 

Lena noticed Kara was having trouble getting the words out so she placed her hand on Kara's knee.

“I don't want to lose you Lee. But hiding how I feel isn't good for either of us. Lena..” Kara said while turning to look at her. “You are the best person in my life. The one person I know I can always come to. You make me feel special even without my powers. You make me feel human. Lena you are an amazing, wonderful, genuinely kind, and loving person. I love you Lena. I'm in love with you.”

Lena was crying at this point. They weren't sad tears they were happy tears so, so happy. She felt so much love for the woman in front of her but she didn't know how to say it. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed Kara. 

Kara was shocked when it first happened but got her barring back quickly. The kiss was filled with so much love. Lena kissed her like her life depended on it. 

Kara was the first to break the kiss. She leans her forehead on Lena's so they wouldn't break contact.

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and said what she had wanted to say for so long. “I love you too. So much it hurts.”

Kara leaned in for another kiss. This one was much gentler. Much Slower. And way too short for either of their liking.

Kara held Lena's hand and leaned back with a sigh of contentment. Lena laughed and leaned into Kara's chest. Wrapping Lena in her arms Kara got the courage to ask Lena what she wanted to ask her for a long time. “Lena Luthor will you make me the happiest Kryptonian on the planet and be my girlfriend?”

“Kara Danvers I would be honored to be your girlfriend.” Lena answered.

One month later. It was game night with the superfriends. Everyone was gathered around in the living room. 

Today was the day Kara and Lena were going to tell their friends that they were officially dating.

Two rounds of uno in, Lena looked over to Kara and they shared a look. 

Kara cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. “Guys, I well, we have an announcement to make.” Kara started while grabbing Lena's hand. Nobody noticed that except for Alex who gave Kara a knowing smile.

It was Lena's turn to finish the announcement. “Kara and I are dating!”  
Lena exclaimed and lifted their joined hands.

“Congrats guys.” Winn said.

“I'm happy for you guys.” James told them.

“I'm proud of you Kara.” Alex told her sister. She then stood up to hug Kara. “I knew you could do it.” Alex whispered in her ear.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara said and returned the hug.

“Good job little Danvers.” Maggie said.

“How long?” Winn asked.

Kara and Lena both smiled and said “One month.” at the same time.

“One month!” Winn and James shouted. Kara and Lena just nodded and everyone laughed and went back to playing games. Kara kissed Lena who returned the kiss when no one was watching.

Later that night Kara and Lena were cuddled up under the blankets in Kara's bed. Kara turned to Lena and said. “ Lena I love you. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you in the morning. What I'm trying to say is I never want to be without you. So Lena will you move in with me?”

“Kara. I want all that too. I would love to live with you. I love you too.” Lena replied.

They drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. They are in love. Inseparable. Yes they have their ups and downs and they will have many more to come but they will always find a way to get through them. Together.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
